Atom Co może pójść nie tak?
by AcrimoniaH
Summary: AU do finału pierwszego sezonu. Czarna dziura pożera wszystko, co spotka na swojej drodze. Flash musi ponownie cofnąć się w czasie, aby to wszystko powstrzymać. Barry cofa się o dzień/kilka godzin i próbuje (udaje mu się lub nie) uratować Eddiego i zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Tekst napisany na wymianę flarrow na Forum Mirriel do życzenia Alice K.


_betowały: Rzan i Arcanum,_

_dziękuję za siedzenie nad tym po nocach ze mną ;*_

Jądro

Central City jest po prostu dobre. A przynajmniej Barry tak je właśnie widzi (wykluczając jedynie niesprawiedliwość dotyczącą jego ojca). Nie może przypomnieć sobie dnia, w którym chciałby je opuścić, nigdy nie przychodzi mu to nawet na myśl. Aż do teraz.

Nie wie, kogo słuchać, a czasu z każdą chwilą ubywa. Ogromne czarne chmury, które, jakby z każdą kolejną sekundą stają się coraz większe i jeszcze ciemniejsze, sprawiają, że czuje się jeszcze bardziej winny. Niebo zaczyna wręcz wirować i wydaje się, że ta szaruga przypomina tornado. I wszystko się zgadza — podobnie jak i ono pochłania oraz niszczy wszystko, co staje na jego drodze.

Już prawie rusza po swój strój, jednak natychmiast zostaje sprowadzony na ziemię przez Steina, który próbuje mu uświadomić, że moc tornada jest zbyt silna, by mógł ją zatrzymać. Oczywiście, cała ta sytuacja jest niebezpieczna, skoro najwyraźniej powstała wskutek jego podróży w czasie. Może i nienawidzi Eobarda ze wszystkich sił, ale nie jest na tyle głupi, by nie przyznać racji jego wcześniejszym słowom — podróże w czasie zawsze wiążą się z fatalnymi konsekwencjami.

Jego myśli wręcz wariują i Barry wie — i chce! — że musi zacząć działać, bo nie może znieść myśli, że sam przebywa w S.T.A.R Labs, podczas gdy jego miasto tak po prostu jest pochłaniane przez czarną dziurę. Rozumie profesora Steina, kiedy mówi o jeszcze większych potencjalnych zniszczeniach oraz zagładzie, ale przecież musi spróbować, prawda?

— Możemy powtórzyć odwrócenie wiru, dokładnie tak, jak zrobiliśmy to z Mardonem — mówi to, co przez dłuższy czas chodzi mu po głowie. Już raz mu się udało, a wtedy dopiero zaczynał swoją „pracę" jako Flash, więc teraz, jako że miał już doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie — nie powinno stanowić to większego problemu. Właśnie, nie powinno.

Zbliża się do szklanej tablicy, gdzie szybko zaczyna kreślić równania i rysunki. Wylicza, że aby odwrócić tornado takiej wielkości musiałby poruszać się ze stałą prędkością. Bez względu na wszystko, nie mógłby zwolnić, bo jeszcze bardziej pogorszyłby sytuację, zwiększając moc wiru ani tym bardziej przyspieszyć — to z kolei zwiększyłoby rozmiar huraganu. I o ile te założenia były łatwe do osiągnięcia, pojawił się kolejny problem.

— Barry, ale to tornado jest znacznie większe od tornada Mardona, po drugie, to czarna dziura, a nie huragan. To osobliwość, czymkolwiek by to nie było i nawet ja widzę, że wygląda to zbyt poważnie jak na burzę — sprowadza go na ziemię Iris.

Wie, naturalnie, że wie, o specyficznej naturze tego, co właśnie ma miejsce. Wtedy dociera do niego, że skoro samodzielnie może generować wiele energii, mógłby ją w sumie pochłonąć. I to im właśnie mówi.

— Panie Allen, jest pan inteligentny. Proszę spojrzeć na to od strony chemicznej. Jeśli reakcja jest egzoenergetyczna, czyli wydziela energię, tak samo, jak i pan, dostarczenie jej gwałtownie wzmoży tę reakcję. Pochłaniając ją — sprawi, że będzie jej więcej i więcej, wtedy przepełni pana i możliwie rozsadzi.

Profesor Stein ma rację i Barry czuje się przez to trochę skarcony jak uczniak Sam się sobie dziwi, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Mimo to wystarcza jedynie krótka chwila, by był w stanie podjąć najlepszą i zarazem najgorszą decyzję. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że skoro sam narobił bałaganu, powinien wszystko naprawić, a przynajmniej spróbować.

Dlatego nie zważając na wywód profesora, który de facto do niego dociera, pospiesza po strój. Zakłada go tak szybko, że zespół nawet nie jest w stanie jakoś szczególnie zareagować. Towarzyszy mu jedynie myśl, że jeśli istnieje chociażby minimalna szansa na powstrzymanie tego armagedonu, to warto się poświęcić.

Izotop

Na żywo widok jest jeszcze gorszy, niż mu się wcześniej wydawało — czarna dziura niszczy wszystko, _wszystko_. Już nawet nie przypomina burzy, jak wcześniej sądził, tylko dziurę, która funkcją przypomina solidny odkurzacz, bo dokładnie to robi z Central City — pochłania je z charakterystycznym odgłosem. Zasysa samochody, które unoszą się, jakby były zrobione z plastiku, kruszy potężne fundamenty budynków, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się nie do ruszenia, aż wreszcie zabiera ludzi. I to jest dla niego najpotworniejsze.

Czuje się okropnie z myślą, że przez Thawne'a, a właściwie jego manipulacje, zrobił to, czego się najbardziej obawiał — naraził nie tylko swoich bliskich, ale i całkiem niewinnych ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo. Tym bardziej żałuje, że postanowił zaryzykować i zrobić to, czego chciał Reverse Flash. Przecież nieraz obserwował Olivera, więc zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może powielać jego błędów, przed czym on sam go ostrzegał. Wiedział, że jego sprawy powinny być zawsze na kolejnym miejscu, jeśli w grę wchodziło spowodowanie czegoś, co mogłoby zaszkodzić innym. Zawsze myślał o innych! Dopiero teraz bardzo żałuje, że trochę zlekceważył to, o czym mówił mu przyjaciel, gdy przybył z pomocą w sprawie Eobarda.

Czuje gulę formującą się w gardle ze strachu. Przez te ułamki sekund, kiedy staje jak wryty na widok panującego chaosu i demonicznego zniszczenia, obezwładnia go obawa, że wcale nie uratuje miasta, oraz znowu poczucie winy. Ma świadomość, że nie powinien tracić więcej czasu na emocje, bo im dłużej go to zajmuje, tym jego szanse na powodzenia maleją, dlatego rusza. Zrywa się do biegu jak błyskawica, którą nieraz tak dumnie nosił, pokonując kolejne metry z zawrotną szybkością, by jak najprędzej dostać się na szczyt Mercury Labs. Zbliża się do wysokiego budynku, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że być może tam są jeszcze ludzie, którzy nie zdążyli się ewakuować oraz o ich badaniach, nad którymi spędzili zapewne mnóstwo czasu i wiele z nich można uznać za projekt ich życia. Nie ma na to czasu. Kiedy już wyczuwa, że osiągnął odpowiednią prędkość, wspina się na wierzchołek Mercury Labs i z maksymalną siłą odbija się od dachu budynku, którego okna już zostają rozbite z głośnym trzaskiem przez latajace zewsząd nie tylko kamienie, ale i rowery, które zostały zaparkowane przy krawężnikach, czy wyposażenie każdej z pracowni tego Instytutu.

_To twoja wina, że Eddie nie żyje, że giną ludzie, że twoja przyjaciółka jest zrozpaczona, że nie będzie miała szansy na udane małżeństwo, że miasto chyli się ku upadkowi, że ciężka praca ludzi właśnie jest niszczona – a to wszystko przez to, że byłeś tak samolubny. Nie pamiętasz, jak twój tata cię od tego odwodził? Nie pamiętasz, jak mówił, że jest dumny z tego, kim jesteś teraz? – nie pamiętasz._

Wnosi się tak wysoko, jak tylko jest w stanie i nie tracąc szybkości, stara się dotrzeć do centrum wiru. Ze wszystkich stron nadlatują w jego kierunku odłamki szyb, które uwierają go w plecy, ale na tyle na ile się da, ignoruje to, skupiając się na tym, co ma zrobić. Kiedy udaje mu się już dotrzeć do odpowiedniego punktu, zaczyna biec w kierunku przeciwnym do wiatru, dokładnie tak, jak w przypadku pierwszego pokonanego metaczłowieka. Oprócz tego nie dzieje się nic, co przypominałoby tamten dzień. Im dłużej biegnie, tym bardziej jest wściekły i jednocześnie zdeterminowany. Flash czuje, jak elektrony zderzają się z nim, czemu towarzyszą ostre świsty. Wie, że tak być nie powinno.

To przypomina mu jedynie o zderzeniu z cząsteczką wodoru, które doprowadziło do tego, by mógł uratować matkę. _Co, jeśli ponownie do tego dojdzie? _Przyspiesza, ignorując fakt, że miał utrzymywać stałą prędkość. Musi wybrać, co jest mniejszym złem, czy powiększenie diabelnej osobliwości, czy kolejna. Nie zastanawia się.

Nic nie działa.

W końcu decyduje się na ostateczność. Nie przestając biegać, wymachuje rękami w sposób, by rozszalałe błyskawice nie miały możliwości uderzeń w bruk, a w niego. Zaczyna wprawiać swoje ciało w drganie, by go nie uszkodziły, a mógł je po prostu pochłonąć. Sam jest właściwie z takiej materii, więc wierzy, że dodatkowa jej ilość nie zaszkodzi, a wspomoże.

Mijają kolejne sekundy i wydaje mu się, że to odrobinę pomaga, bo nie grzmiało już tak potwornie i jakby moc tornada słabła. Nie cieszy się tym wszystkim zbyt długo, bo już moment później sam czuje, jak unosi się w górę.

_Zbyt wiele, zbyt wiele chmur_, dochodzi do niego, kiedy nie jest już w stanie wyraźnie rozróżnić, co dokładnie dzieje się dookoła niego. Gdzieś w oddali miga mu coś czerwonego, lub żółtego, ale nie jest w stanie dostrzec, co to takiego.

W końcu Barry nie widząc już innego wyjścia z sytuacji, wykorzystuje resztki swoich sił, by przepędzić je i zaczyna biec tak szybko, jak tylko jest w stanie, tak szybko, jak nigdy nie biegł na żadnym ze swoich treningów, jak podczas żadnego z pościgów za Reverse Flashem czy unikaniem strzały Olivera. Czuje, jak strugi spływały po policzkach, ale tunel nadal się nie pojawiał.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nic się nie dzieje, dlaczego wciąż nic się nie stało. Wie, że jeśli nie wpadnie na kolejną próbę rozwiązania tej sytuacji, to po prostu przyczyni się do szybszej zagłady. Tylko że nie ma już pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić.

Nukleon

Powoli opada z sił i wpada prosto w oko cyklonu. Nie ma już energii, choć przypomina sobie, że tyle jej pochłonął, więc powinien coś jeszcze mieć w zanadrzu! Chce być wściekły na siebie, na swoją szybkość, ale nie jest już w stanie.

_Ostatni raz, _powtarza sobie, wiedząc, że na kolejny nie starczy mu chwil, bo zniknie. _Przeliczyłem się_.

Wykrzesuje z siebie tyle mocy, na ile pozwala mu jego ciało i biegnie. I biegnie. Biegnie, biegnie, biegnie.

Tunel w końcu się pojawia. Biegnie. Widzi siebie, drugiego siebie, który biegnie. Obydwaj przyspieszają, wtedy przychodzi mu do głowy, że może jest w stanie wyprzedzić samego siebie.

Próbuje.

Wyprzedza.

_Musisz myśleć o momencie, w którym chcesz się znaleźć, myśl o matce Barry, myśl o tej nocy. _NIE. _Zaczyna myśleć o feralnej nocy, kiedy Thawne porwał Eddiego. To od niego się zaczęło, to na nim musi się skupić. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie._

_Jeśli Eddie się nie dowie o tym, że jest jego przodkiem, nie będzie chciał wymazać swojej przyszłości, nie pomyśli, że jest anomalią, nie dojdzie do… jego śmierci._

_Nuklid_

Odnajduje go z Iris. Nie może nie pamiętać tego dnia, przecież wtedy się jej oświadczył i wtedy porwał go Eobard. Tym razem musi być pierwszy, musi zdążyć przed nim. Stara się szybko wykalkulować, jak wiele ma jeszcze czasu, by zabrać go nie tylko z Central City, ale i przenieść w miejsce na tyle bezpieczne, by nie został znaleziony. A przynajmniej na razie.

Nie wyciągnął jeszcze pudełka z pierścionkiem, więc obydwoje mają jeszcze czas, kojarzył z opowieści Iris, że Reverse Flash zjawił się dopiero po tym, gdy miała już pierścionek na dłoni. To daje przewagę, myśli Barry i rozpędza się, by chwycić Iris, którą chwilę później odstawia w S.T.A.R Labs, i wraca po Eddiego.

Uciekają we dwóch, z tym że żaden z nich nie wie do końca gdzie.

_proton_

— Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, gdzie jest Eddie! — Spodziewał się tego i wcale nie dziwi. Kiedy po kilku godzinach wraca do Central City, jest przygotowany na wszystko, co się dalej zdarzy, nie postąpi głupio jak przy poprzedniej podróży.

— Nie mogę — odpowiada naprędce.

Mówi prawdę — nie może, nie chce i zdecydowanie nie powinien. Zmusza się do tego, by na nią nie patrzeć, bo wie, że wtedy jej ulegnie. Za długo go zna, wiedziałaby jakim sposobem wydobyć z niego prawdę, a na to nie sobie pozwoli.

— Jest bezpieczny — dodaje, nim znika z laboratorium.

Unika Iris, podobnie jak i Joe'ego, Cisco czy Caitlin. Jednak w szczególności Iris. Nie jest dobry w ukrywaniu przed nią czegokolwiek.

_elektron_

Skupia się na Reverse Flashu, teraz już wie, że może go pokonać i w jaki sposób to zrobić. Nie dzieli się tym z nikim, nie popełni błędu jak wtedy, gdy zdradził tę wieść Wellsowi.

— W tej chwili mi go wydaj. Inaczej co cztery godzin będę zabijał jedną osobę. — Do Barry'ego ponownie dociera, że Thawne jest nieobliczalny.

Paraliżuje go to, bo to sytuacja bez wyjścia. Nie może mu zdradzić, gdzie jest Eddie, ale nie może pozwolić, by niewinne osoby ginęły przez jego działania. Ponownie.

PROT

Minęło trzy lata, wyliczam i spoglądam na marmurowe tabliczki ofiar Eobarda. Czterdzieści cztery osoby zginęły, nim udało mi się go powstrzymać, aż czterdziestu czterem osobom odebrano życie, bo postanowiłem uratować jedną z nich i nie dać doprowadzić do powstania czarnej dziury.

W takiej sytuacji myślę, że Iris miała rację — może i jestem egoistą (ale przynajmniej może żyć w udanym małżeństwie).


End file.
